Back For Good
by charl88
Summary: Troy Cheated...Gabriella Overdosed...Can the two ever come together again? [[Troyella Song Fic Fanfiction]]
1. Back For Good

_**((I couldn't help but write a fanfiction to "Back For Good" by Take That. I saw the video earlier and knew that a fanfiction had to be made from it so please enjoy this fanfiction and let me know what you think))

* * *

**_

_**I guess now it's time for me to give up  
I feel it's time  
Got a picture of you beside me  
Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup  
Got a fist of pure emotion  
Got a head of shattered dreams  
Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now

* * *

**_Troy sat down on his bed with a sigh. In his hand held a picture of Gabriella Montez. The love of his life. But now he had gone and messed it all up. He had gone and lost the one person that had meant the world to him and was more important than basketball. But no there was no Gabriella, there was no one for him to hold, no one for him to kiss, no one for him to say "I love you" to and he hated it. He hated himself for doing it. He didn't mean it. It was just a simple kiss that meant nothing but to Gabriella it meant everything.

* * *

**_Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good  
Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it  
You'll be right and understood  
Unaware but underlined I figured out this story  
It wasn't good  
But in the corner of my mind I celebrated glory  
But that was not to be  
In the twist of separation you excelled at being free  
Can't you find a little room inside for me

* * *

_**He hadn't meant to kiss Sharpay. It just happened. There was no passion, no love in it. It was just a kiss. But he knew that when Gabriella caught them she wouldn't be able to forgive him. She could never forgive him for breaking her heart. For making her cry herself to sleep everynight. For making her overdose. Troy was distraught when he learnt that Gabriella had took an overdose of sleeping pills. Luckily she was okay and Troy was able to rest a little. But Gabriella couldn't.

* * *

_**Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good  
Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it  
You'll be right and understood  
**__**And we'll be together, this time is forever  
We'll be fighting and forever we will be  
So complete in our love  
We will never be uncovered again

* * *

**_He had tried to explain himself to her. To explain that it was only a kiss that meant nothing. A kiss that wasn't meant to happen. That Sharpay had leaned in to kiss him first. But Gabriella wouldn't listen. She refused to believe anything that she said. How could she? He had broken her heart, after promising never to hurt her. How was she supposed to forgive him after that? Troy sighed and got up, looking at Gabriella one last time before leaving her. Before his life had ended.

* * *

_**Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good  
Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it  
You'll be right and understood

* * *

**_So he sat on his bed with only a picture of Gabriella to look at. He needed her back. He needed her to yell at him for not doing his homework, he needed her to try and comb his hair out before they went to class, he needed her there to hold and cherish and make him happy. Troy was lonely and unhappy without Gabriella. He never realised how much he cherished her until she had gone. He just wished that she would come back…for good. 

**_I guess now it's time, that you came back for good_**


	2. Baby Come Back

_**Everyday I try to play another game  
**__**But my heart can't take it  
**__**I try to find another boy  
**__**But all the while I can't face it  
**__**Why do I miss you so much?  
**__**I wanna stop to turn inside  
**_**_Oh baby please  
_****_Give us one more try_**

* * *

Gabriella laid on her bed crying. She couldn't believe that Troy would do that to her. She couldn't believe that he would go and kiss someone else and even more. Sharpay Evans. She felt her heart break in two when she turned the corner and saw pushed up against Sharpay and his lips pressed against hers. She could see the passion and the love that wasn't in the kisses that he gave her and she hated it. She believed all the times that he said that he loved her but she knew now that it was all a lie.

* * *

_**See you out with all your friends  
**__**Laughing it up as you pretend  
**__**To have a good time, I know cause I'm living the same life  
**__**I'm about to got to say  
**__**We can't keep living this same way  
**__**So I'll be the one  
**__**Yeah I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it again

* * *

**_She ran home as fast she could. The tears rolling down her cheeks, the salty taste beginning to fill her mouth but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything right now. She didn't care that her mother was shouting after her when she ran straight to her room. She didn't care that her brother was calling her childish names outside her room. All she cared about was finding her mobile. She finally found it and with a shaky hand dialled Troy's number "HOW COULD YOU KISS HER. I SAW YOU TROY. WE'RE THROUGH" she screamed down the phone before dropping to the floor and crying as hard as she ever had.

* * *

_**Baby come back to me  
**_**_In my heart I still believe  
_****_We were meant to be  
_****_Together so whatever it takes  
_**_**Baby come back to me  
**__**I should've never set you free  
**_**_Love maybe  
_****_Come back

* * *

_**She knew what she had to do. She had to make all the pain and hurt go away. So she got up and went to the bathroom. She locked the door and began to search through the medicine cabinet. She knew what she was looking for but she couldn't find it. Eventually she found the bottle that she wanted and she looked down at it. Sleeping Pills. She slowly and shakily unopened the lid and poured some pills into her hand. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water. She closed her eyes, thought of the pain that Troy had caused her and lifted the glass to her mouth. She took a swig of water and lifted the pills into her mouth. She swallowed them. She began to feel weak and drowsy. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea she thought as she began to collapse. She dropped the glass and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

_**I wanna call, but then I stall  
**__**Cause after all, I just couldn't take it  
**__**Cause if your play was to push me away  
**__**you know the day, my heart you'd break it  
**__**Know we made a mistake  
**__**Can't you stop your foolish pride  
**__**And come back to me  
**__**Let us try, let us try, let us try

* * *

**_She woke up in hospital the next day surrounded by her mother and doctors. Her mother was relieved that she was okay and then scolded her for taking the pills. Gabriella explained what Troy had done and that she had to get rid of the pain and her mother explained that that wasn't the way to go. Gabriella began to cry at the thought that she could have died. She realised there and then that Troy wasn't worth her losing her life.

* * *

_**Baby come back to me  
**__**In my heart I still believe  
**__**We were meant to be  
**__**Together so whatever it takes  
**__**Baby come back to me  
**__**I should've never set you free  
**__**Love maybe  
**__**Come back

* * *

**_Troy went and visited her in the hospital. Hoping to be able to explain what happened and to try and win her back. But Gabriella wouldn't listen. She shouted at Troy whenever he opened his mouth to say sorry, she slapped him for hurting her and she wished that she was dead because then she wouldn't have the pain of seeing him and remembering what had happened. Troy continued to grovel but Gabriella didn't want to know. She couldn't forgive him for what he had done. She just couldn't.

* * *

_**You know you miss your Baby V  
**__**And I can see that you think about me  
**_**_So why do you act like you don't care  
_****_Like all this love between us isn't there  
_**_**I know that you're upset  
**__**I know I did you wrong  
**__**I know that you want me to pay for all the pain I've caused  
**_**_But in the end it all comes down to just one thing  
_****_It's you and me  
_****_So I sing

* * *

_**So now she was back at home and still wasn't over Troy. She loved him with all her heart, she gave everything to him and this was how he treated her. She knew that she needed to move on but she couldn't bring herself to a life without Troy. Troy always made her smile and laugh when she needed it, and when she didn't, he always comforted her, wasn't ashamed to show his feelings for her, wasn't afraid to say those three important words "I love you".

Gabriella needed Troy. She needed him more than ever. She needed to be back in his arms. The only place where she felt safe. The only place that made her calm and relaxed when she was stressed.

She needed to go back to Troy.

* * *

_**Baby come back to me  
**__**In my heart I still believe  
**__**We were meant to be  
**__**Together so whatever it takes  
**__**Baby come back to me  
**__**I should've never set you free  
**__**Love maybe  
**__**Come back**_


	3. Stand By You

Troy stood up and took a deep breath. He was going to try and get Gabriella to listen and understand even if it killed him. He needed to get Gabriella to forgive him. He was a mess without her. He grabbed his jacket and his cellphone and left the house. He decided to walk to Gabriella's house. It would help him to clear his head and think about what he was going to say to her.

Gabriella stood up and placed a jacket on. She had to go over to Troy's and tell him that she was sorry. Sorry for not listening. Sorry for being mean. To tell him that she forgives him. That she still loves him. That she wanted to spend the rest of her love with him. To have a family with him. To grow old with him. She made her way out of the house and started to walk down the street to Troy's.

* * *

**Oh, why you look so sad?  
Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now  
Dont be ashamed to cry  
Let me see you through  
cause Ive seen the dark side too  
When the night falls on you  
You dont know what to do  
Nothing you confess  
Could make me love you less

* * *

**Both Troy and Gabriella looked straight ahead as they walked down the street. Aiming to go to the other's house. To explain things. To win them back. At first they didn't spot the other walking down the street but as they edged closer Troy noticed the familiar flow of black hair and Gabriella noticed the shaggy flop of Troy's hair. They stopped and looked at each other. Not knowing who should talk first. Minutes passed and there was still silence until they decided to be the one that broke the ice.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella said

"It was a mistake" Troy said at the same time that Gabriella. Both laughed slightly. "Can we go get a coffee?" Troy asked. Gabriella nodded and followed Troy into a local café. They sat opposite each other at table and Troy took a deep breath.

* * *

­­**Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you **

So if youre mad, get mad  
Dont hold it all inside  
Come on and talk to me now  
Hey, what you got to hide?  
I get angry too  
Well Im a lot like you  
When youre standing at the crossroads  
And dont know which path to choose  
Let me come along  
cause even if youre wrong

* * *

"Look I'm sorry Gabbi. I didn't mean for it to happen. I don't know what happened. One minute we were discussing the musical rehearsels and the next she was forcing herself onto me and I couldn't help it. I didn't want to all I kept thinking about was you. And when I learnt you saw that broke my heart"

"You hurt me Troy" Gabriella replied quietly looking down at the table. She remembered the hurt and the pain she had felt when she realised that Troy was kissing the blonde.

"I know I did baby and for that I am truly truly sorry. When I learnt that you have overdosed I thought that I lost you and that was the one thing that hurt me the most. I thought that I would never be able to see your beauty and your honest again. I love everything about you Gabriella and I really would like another chance"

* * *

**Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And Ill never desert you  
Ill stand by you **

And when...  
When the night falls on you, baby  
Youre feeling all alone  
You wont be on your own

* * *

"Troy when I saw you and Sharpay I thought that my whole world had come crashing down. I didn't want to carry on without you in my life. But as I laid in the hospital I knew that I couldn't let my life go. I had too much ahead of me to waste my life over you. I didn't ever want you back in my life but I realised that I am nothing without you. That you are the one that makes me whole"

Gabriella looked at Troy and smiled weakly. Troy once again saw the beauty and the honesty in Gabriella. But he also saw the hurt and the pain in her eyes and he hated that. He knew that it was his fault. And he knew that he could never let himself hurt something so pure again.

"I won't ever hurt you again Gabs. I promise" "You better not Troy because if you do I WILL leave you" Troy couldn't help but smile slightly. He knew that he wouldn't hurt Gabriella again. He loved her too much and he was about to prove that. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box. He opened it up and got up from the table and got down on one knee.

"Gabriella Montez. You are the most special person in my life and I love you with all my heart. Would you please make the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?" Gabriella couldn't believe it. She never expected Troy to propose to her. Especially in front of all these people. She couldn't help but smile and nod "Yes Troy I will" Troy placed the ring on her finger then stood up and kissed her, listening to the claps and the cheers from the customers in the café.

"I love you Gabriella Montez" Troy whispered calmly

"I love you too Troy Bolton" Gabriella replied grinning.

* * *

**Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you **

Ill stand by you  
Take me in, into your darkest hour  
And Ill never desert you  
Ill stand by you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you  
Wont let nobody hurt you  
Ill stand by you


End file.
